


Served with a Side of Affection

by waterofthemoon



Series: Kisses Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Public Display of Affection, Relationship Negotiation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: Over dessert, Aziraphale initiates a new development in their relationship. Crowley very quickly learns to deal with that.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865197
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Served with a Side of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Kisses Bingo square fill! The bingo call was "cheek kisses/wiping away tears" - this is for the former! ❤️

Ever since the world didn't end, since they told everyone not on their side to go fuck themselves, Aziraphale's been different.

He doesn't look over his shoulder as much, which is all for the good, as far as Crowley's concerned. It's not only that, though. It's taking his arm when they walk through the park, and not kicking him out of the bookshop when it gets late, and sitting next to instead of across from him.

One late afternoon, over dessert at the Ritz and their second bottle of wine, they toast to nothing in particular. Their continued existence, maybe. Crowley's just settling back in his seat when Aziraphale kisses him on the cheek. Just leans over and plants one on him, and beams at Crowley after, like this is something that happens all the time now.

This is the first time he's done it in literal millennia, though, so Crowley can only stare at Aziraphale. His right hand comes up without his permission and touches the exact spot where Aziraphale's lips landed, just below the rise of his cheekbone. The longer he stares, the more Aziraphale's smile falters.

"Was that all right?" Aziraphale asks. He twists the white tablecloth between his fingers. "I know I can be awfully forward, dear. You need only say if it's too much. I won't be offended."

" _Forward_?" Crowley's spent decades, centuries living with _you go too fast_ and _don't say that_ and _fraternizing_ —he doesn't know how to cope with this sudden shift. "You kissed me!"

Aziraphale lets go of the tablecloth and raises an eyebrow. "Do you not want me to?"

Crowley splutters. "Want you—of course I want you to, you know that. I missed the notice that—that making out in public was an _option_."

"It's hardly making out," Aziraphale tuts. "You used to kiss me like that, do you remember? It's been quite a while, but, well, I suppose things are bound to change now. Or, at least, I'd like them to." He takes a sip of his wine. "Oh, try this vintage, dear. It's simply delightful."

He holds his glass out to Crowley, who growls in self-defense. "Aziraphale."

"Right, yes." Aziraphale sets the glass down. Crowley doesn't miss that it's still where he can reach it, never mind that they're drinking from the same bottle. "I would very much like to keep kissing you. In public, if you're comfortable with that, but it's perfectly all right if you're not."

"Well. Okay, then." Feeling a bit chuffed at being asked properly, Crowley reaches over and tangles his fingers with Aziraphale's. He does remember when they used to peck each other, sometimes, in hello or goodbye when that was the fashion. They were less cautious, then. Maybe they could learn to be that way again. "Can I—now?"

Aziraphale turns to him and smiles, all dimples and crinkly eyes. "My dear," he says, "of course you can."

Crowley leans in, and Aziraphale leans in, and their lips meet, right there in the middle of the Ritz. Right there, where anyone can see them. The unexpected rush he gets from it feels like that of a well-timed miracle, and when Aziraphale starts to pull back, he kisses him again before retreating back into his own chair. They've got time to explore all of that in more detail later, after all.

Aziraphale smiles again, then turns his attention back to his chocolate souffle and digs his spoon in. Crowley thinks that's going to be the end of it for now, but then he finds himself confronted with the business end of Aziraphale's spoon.

"The chantilly cream is quite good today," Aziraphale offers as an explanation. He sounds nervous again; the reminder that Aziraphale also has no idea what he's doing makes Crowley feel a lot better. "I don't suppose I could offer to split this with you?"

Crowley accepts the bite from him. He doesn't usually like a lot of cream, but with the chocolate pastry to balance it out, and offered so freely from Aziraphale's plate, it really does taste fantastic.

"Tell you what," Crowley says. "I'll order my own, and we can split them both."

Aziraphale scoots his chair a little closer and moves the souffle dish between them. His lips find Crowley's cheek again, like he just can't help himself. Crowley doesn't mind at all. "That sounds perfect."


End file.
